


What he needs

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 1, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Friends and Lovers, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Uma wasn't your true love...” One girl said.“That's something we have in common.” The other responded.They sighed in unison. That was when Harry recognized the other girl. Two weeks ago, she had approached Uma while they were walking through the commercial area of the city. Uma had declined her invitation to see a movie.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	What he needs

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry rushed to get to Uma. According to his cell phone, he wasn’t late to meet her, but he still preferred to be cautious. A girl, along with her friend, passed him. To his surprise, the girl looked at him with a degree of reproach. The habit made him silently turn and follow them. But although his intention hadn’t been to listen to them, it was that conversation that made him stop.

“Uma wasn't your true love...” The friend said.

“That's something we have in common.”

They sighed in unison. That was when Harry recognized the other girl. Two weeks ago, she had approached Uma while they were walking through the commercial area of the city. Uma had declined her invitation to see a movie.

Perhaps there were things Auradon could never take away from him. And it was that excitement that started deep in his chest every time he found out that Uma had rejected another declaration of love or a date. Harry turned and this time he did hurry to the bench where Uma was waiting for him. A smile formed on his lips when he saw her sitting on the small edge of the bench and using the seat to put her feet. Little details like this distinguished Uma from any divine person or being that he knew.

“Did I make you wait, darling?” Harry asked, immediately sitting next to her, level with her legs and having to lift his face to look into her eyes.

“Someone is excited.” Uma slid her thumb across his cheekbone, highlighting the shape of his eye.

Which meant they were red, like fire.

“Thinking of you, of course, gives this result,” Harry responded and rested his chin on Uma's knee.

He didn’t lie.

She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, playing with his expectation, until Harry looked at her imploringly. Uma pulled his hair closer to her face, although she was the one who closed most of the distance.

“That smile on your lips only means trouble,” Uma whispered.

“Oh, then you should take it off my mouth.” He looked at her lips and bit his lower lip “Don't you think?”

“And have to wait longer for that ice cream you promised me all day?”

The autumn breeze surrounded them. Neither of them reacted to it. What did happen was that Uma looked around her at the different colored leaves. Not dull or sick. No. The color change was something that didn’t exist on the island. Not like this. Not with that beauty. A red leaf fell onto Uma's lap and she pressed the leaf against his cheek. Harry closed his eyes.

“Let's enjoy that ice cream in the park,” Uma commented, stroking his chin with her thumb.

“Whatever my captain orders.” Harry got up and offered his hand.

She jumped off the bench to the ground, standing incredibly close to him.

“I like it that,” Uma responded.

Harry guided her. True love or not. Uma was what he needed in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
